Forever in a Day: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by xjla621
Summary: My heart froze as I saw him standing at the end of the alter dressed in an all black suit. Who would have thought I would marry my best friend. Immortality had given us a gift every human wished they had. A fairy tale come true. And for each day that passed, we still had forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** I'd like to inform all my readers that I am rewriting my whole entire fanfic from scratch. The story was originally called Love After Midnight (LAM), but due to family complications I had to put the story on hold and didn't have a chance to update my second chapter for several months. I figured it would be best to just clean everything out and start from scratch because most of you who have gotten a chance to read LAM probably forgot what the story was even about anyways. With that, I hope you enjoy the newly updated chapter 1, and for all my new readers, welcome! I hope you like it. Don't be shy to give me both positive and negative feedback. I love to hear from the people! One last note, I will try and update regularly, but no promises. I'm really hoping this will work. I love you all! Happy Reading! =) ~Jess

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_~Jason Mraz, "I Won't Give Up"_

* * *

**PREFACE**

* * *

Like my mother, I had always come close to experiencing death more than the average human, even if I wasn't exactly _human_ to begin with. That was the problem. I guess you could say the past seven years of my life weren't exactly what I had expected them to be, but here I was again, awaiting my death. I was going to die.

I had seen the black robes first, then each one of their blank faces. Aro in front accompanied by Marcus and Caius on either side of him. Jane was to the left with Alec, an evil menacing smirk tugging on the corners of both their lips. They were here, moving at a rapid pace. I was worried at first that they wouldn't stop, and maybe they wouldn't. I had to believe that we would be able to persuade them one more time to let us be. Just once more.

My eyes flickered to Jane, catching her gaze upon me. Frightened, I gripped onto Jacob's russet fur. She must have noticed because it caused her smirk to broaden against her creepy face.

Shit, she wanted me. She wanted to single me out and fight.

If mom hadn't perfected her shield over the years, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against Jane. In fact, I didn't have a chance against any of them, and we were already outnumbered.

If only I was living in a nightmare. I would have loved to be dreaming rather than face this dreadful reality. Skip the bad and have the perfect life; A too-good-to-be-true world. That wasn't happening.

I'm not saying most of my life hadn't been good, because if I did, I'd be lying. There was no doubt in my mind about Jake and me. It was very clear that we were supposed to be together for all of eternity. Our bond proved it to be true. I would give my life for Jake as he would do the same for me in return. It's why we were here.

So today I would fight alongside my family one last time. I would be ready for whatever came my way. I would battle to the end.

* * *

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

The wind rushed through my hair while little stings of the evening mist fell through the canopy of trees and softly stung my face as I breezed on through the peaceful quiescent forest to La Push.

My footsteps fell silent against the dirty moss covered ground each step I took to get to Jacob's house. It didn't bother me that it was raining; all I cared about was getting to Jake's as soon as possible. I hadn't seen him since last night and it felt weird to be away from him for too long, like I was somehow linked to him.

I listened quietly to my surroundings. The sound of the fresh falling rain starting to become fatter and heavier was hitting the leaves on the trees with a soothing tap.

In the distance, two large elk stood neck down, drinking from a small pond of water that had been collected over time in a ditch due to the constant rain. The thought of blood coursing through their veins was enough to get me to pause and take of whiff of the air to catch their delicious scent.

The smell of animal blood was nowhere near as appetizing as the smell of human blood, but over the years my body had adapted to the grazing animals of the forest rather than the town folk. It's a good thing too. I couldn't even imagine Grandpa Charlie on the hunt for his killer of a granddaughter Renesmee; like my parents would let me get away with murdering innocent bystanders anyways, but the thought still freaked me out.

I had become use to humans. As I got older, and learned to control my thirst, I was introduced to Jacob's sister Rachel, Emily, Emily's youngest cousin Claire, and Jared's girlfriend, Kim. I had easily befriended all four of them, but was extremely close to Kim and Rachel. Grandpa Carlisle said it was because of my age development. Physically I was seven, but I had the mind and body of a twenty year old. Kim is twenty-three, and Rachel is twenty-four, so we were all around the same age.

My mouth began to water as I focused in on the deer, saliva pooling around my tongue. I swallowed back, imagining the thought of their blood running down my throat, cooling the slight burn that ceased to exist. My inner vampire had begun to play mind games, making me believe that I was thirsty when I was completely fine.

I didn't need to hunt. In fact, I rarely did it. I was more of a food kind of girl. Although I wasn't able to completely shake the thirst of blood away, I got my fill by simply eating red meats.

I smiled softly towards the direction of the deer even though I couldn't see them. They were such beautiful and majestic animals. If only predators and hunters wouldn't kill them, they could all live peacefully. It was truly a shame, but life does go on.

Quickly I turned on my heels, kicking forth, running deeper through the murky forest to Jacob's house.

As I neared the reservation, my heart began to pound deep within my chest. The thought of going to see Jacob excited me as it always did. I loved him so much.

We were the best of friends. We told each other everything… well almost. The day I found out his thoughts could be shared with the pack, I had kept a few personal things to myself, like my first menstrual cycle. I didn't want that getting around. It was awkward enough that my family knew. It was easier to simply avoid it all together and pretend like it never happened, but the fact that it returned every month made it very difficult to do so.

Outside Jacob's house, the front door was enclosed by a thin screen that allowed a gentle breeze to pass through the rooms. Billy's truck was parked in the driveway as well as Jake's rabbit. Both of them were home. I knew Jake was, he had patrol last night and had gotten in late.

The rain suddenly started to pick up but not enough to soak me. I hurriedly lifted my hood above my head before jogging over to the door. I gave two solid knocks on the wooden frame of the screen before pulling on the handle to let myself in. "Hello?" I called softly, making my presence noticed.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to wait until I invite you in?" Billy said from the couch with a grin. I knew he was joking, always cracking vampire jokes.

Billy had obviously known about vampires before I was born because of the Quileute legends, but he has accepted what has come to be. We were like family now, especially since Jake and I were inseparable.

I laughed, brushing my shoes on the front door mat before popping them off so I wouldn't dirty up their floor.

"Good one Billy." I told him, chuckling a bit. "I don't think it works though, I'm only half."

"Damn movies. Anyways, how are you doing?"

I laughed softly at his response before answering him. "I've been alright, same old same old. Jake still sleeping?" I asked.

I knew he was in the house, I could hear his heart beat and slow breathing from down the hall in his bedroom. He must have still been sleeping.

"Yea, he's been out all morning. Slept right though breakfast." Billy replied, answering my thoughts.

I nodded, starting to head down to his room. "He slept through breakfast! That's unlike him. Guess I'll just have to wake him up!" I stated, determined to get him out of bed. Billy's laughter rang through the house as I neared Jake's door.

When I got to the end of the hall, Jake's door was cracked only a bit. Carefully, without trying to wake him quite yet, I slid myself into the tiny confined room and crept over to where he was resting.

For a moment, I watched the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest as he breathed. He was _really_ tired.

Ever so slowly, I crawled up onto his bed so that I was standing over his sleeping form. I stifled a giggle, awaiting the torture I was about to put him though.

"Jake!" I said, a bit louder than my normal octave. At that moment, his eyes shot open and he grabbed onto my calves, yanking me forward so that my knees gave out and I was soon straddling his waist. I gasped as I went down, laughing hard at my own little evil joke.

"Good morning sunshine!" I sang, making myself a comfortable spot along his torso.

As Jake collected himself and started to realize what was going on, his eyes squinted upward at me. "Ness." His voice was stern. I felt the smile on my lips slowly fad away.

I prepared myself for the worst, ready to burst out a series of apologeeze, and maybe a lecture, but he simply smiled and started laughing. "You are going to get it! You just wait!" He threatened.

I sat, frozen on his stomach. "Jake! I thought you were going to murder me. I have never seen you make that face before!"

Jake's laughter settled and he gave me a smug grin, and then it hit me, Jake knew I was in his room all along. My little prank had backfired on me, and made me look like a fool. "Jake!"

"What! I'm sorry, it was just too easy!"

"When did you realize I was here? When I got on the bed?" I asked.

"I heard the door creak on your way in." He admitted, moving his hands away from my calves so that he was able to rub the sleep away from his face.

He groaned softly into his palms, then looked over at his nightstand table where a small digital alarm clock was plugged into the nearest outlet.

I smiled, finding a picture of Jake and me at first beach on my fifth birthday placed beside it. It was weird to see a picture of me two years ago, because it could have easily been mistaken as five. I was about fifteen, and my hair was curling down past my waist. That look sure got old. Alice suggested I get it cut so that my tips rest gently against my back where my shoulder blades end, and like all amazing aunts, my hair had never looked any better. I love how it made me look older and more mature, especially when I straightened it.

Jake of course look the exact same. Muscular body, short cropped black hair, and a contagious smile.

The day I let Aunt Alice cut my hair was the day I saw Jake for the first time look really shocked by one of my decisions. He knew I wanted a trim, and had kept telling me I looked awesome with my hair the way it was, but I wanted more. I should have told him what I wanted, but I was so excited, I just let Aunt Alice snip away.

It's not like he hated it, he actually really liked it. It was just weird for him to see my hair short I guess.

"Oh shit! Is it really almost noon?" Jake asked, glancing to me for confirmation. I flicked my gaze away from the picture onto him and nodded.

"Yep. You slept away the whole morning. Lazy."

"I didn't get in last night until two."

"Wow, really? You never come home that late. There must be some action going down in the forest? Any threats?" I asked.

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary. I stayed a little late to help Embry through a little problem."

"Is he okay?" I asked. I knew Embry was one of Jake's best friends, and mine, so I was genuinely worried for him. If I could help, I would.

Jake laughed softly before saying, "He's fine. Embry's mom's new boyfriend moved in with them and the guy is obsessed with cats."

I laughed softly. "What's wrong with cats?" I asked.

Jake's laughter intensified and it was hard for me not to join in on his amusement. "The boyfriend is allergic to the fur, so he has to have one of those naked ones, you know, the ones that don't have any fur on them. Embry almost shit himself when it came trotting around the corner."

"What the hell?" I couldn't stop the giggles from happening as he told me about Embry's new addition to the family.

"Yeah, we were all dying. Apparently the cat can sense something about Embry and likes to try and cuddle with him." Jake said.

"You're joking! That's too funny!" I said, brushing away the wetness from my eyes from laughing so hard.

I shook my head, grinning softly.

"Hey, do you want to take a trip to first beach? I have to talk to you about something." Jake said, changing the subject.

This got my attention. The seriousness in his tone was far from joking. "Sounds like a date." I said, shifting off him so he could wake up. As I got off, I noticed his body tense slightly. Was he nervous?

"I'm going to go out in the hall so you can change." I said, looking back at him one last time to make sure that he'd be alright. I didn't like a tense Jacob, it worried me. I had to tell myself whatever was going on he'd tell me when we got to first beach. I could wait. Maybe.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

**A/N- **So what do you think? Please give me some feedback so I can decide whether this fanfic is a keeper! Thanks for reading! Until next time.. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **I'm sorry about the long wait for chapter 2. I was going to get it uploaded last Saturday, but something had come up and I was unable to do so. On a second note, Forever in a Day is a keeper! Thanks to all who left a comment! They were all awesome! I'd like to apologize in advance for the typos if there were any. I do reread my work, but sometimes I miss things. I don't have a beta, and I'm not sure if I'm willing to have one just yet, but if you just so happen to be a beta reader, let me know if you're interested and I'll consider you for future chapters. Thanks everyone! Here's the chapter I'm sure you were all dying to get to! Enjoy! ~J

* * *

**MOVING FORWARD**

* * *

The whole car ride to First Beach was completely silent. Of course, me being me, I had let my mind wander into a black hole of hell. I didn't want to try to guess what might be wrong with Jacob or why he was acting so strange this morning because it would drive me insane. I would assume the worst, and make an ass out of myself. I'm sure whatever he had to tell me, I would be completely fine. I was a strong girl, I could do this.

Jake and I had eventually made our way up the beach to a secluded area within the pine trees of the shore to where a long moss covered log lay half buried in the moist sand. He gestured for me to sit down before taking a seat himself. He didn't move at first, but his hands slowly began to pet the green carpet along the log as if it were some type of animal.

"You know, you're making me nervous." I said, breaking the silence between us.

Jake looked up, dark brown eyes locked on chocolate brown. "Then I'm not alone."

I raised my brow, confused. "You're nervous?"

Jake inhaled, nodding his head hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked softly, shifting my hands so they were resting upon my Lap. My fingers were twitching with anxiety. What I needed right now was to have my dad's gift to read minds. It would save us a lot of time, and I would loose the sensation of wanting to vomit everywhere. It still puzzled me why I was freaking out.

Jake looked away from me, his gaze focusing towards the ground. He looked lost. It bothered me to see him like this. He was completely disoriented about how to bring up this huge secret. _Just tell me! _I wanted to shout, but I would wait patiently, or until I couldn't hold up my breakfast any longer.

My mind was like a wild fire burning through every possibility that might be happening in Jacob's life. If he wasn't going to tell me straight out, I was coming up with a ton of solutions in my mind, to plan out how I would deal with such important news.

He seems distracted, almost nervous, but Jake is never nervous. He killed the world's most dangerous predators and was cool with it. Nervous? That definitely wasn't like him. Have I failed him as a friend? Had something been going on that I hadn't picked up on?

It hurt knowing he was too distressed to tell me, his friend, his best friend. I felt awful.

When he didn't reply right away like I thought he would, I softly whispered his name to grab his attention. "Jacob?"

Jake exhaled an enormous amount of air he was holding in. "I know Ness, don't worry. I'm fine, everything is okay. I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell you..." He paused, running his hands through his messy morning hair.

"Tell me what?"

Jake shrugged.

I knit my brows together confused by his actions. Something terrible was going to happen, I knew it. Jake was never this closed off with me before. I was getting really upset. "You know I'm not one to judge." I reassured him in case he might have forgotten.

"I know you're not. It's one of the many qualities I love about you. This is just one of those things that if I tell you, you might go running." He said softly, turning his head away from me.

I was frozen, glad he wasn't looking at my face. It must be bad if he thinks I'll go running. I don't know how I'd react if we weren't friends anymore. We were conjoined at the hip ever since I was little. My eyes were glossing over, but I refused to cry in front of him. I wasn't wimping out.

Jake's arms were suddenly around me, pulling me in for a reassuring hug. He must have sensed I was upset and turned back to me. "We'll always be friends, Nessie. Don't think that." He whispered as if reading my mind, though by the way his body was still tense I couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth or not.

He was playing hard, giving me the option as to if we would still be together in the end. "I'm fine." I tell him. "Just please let me in on this secret."

Jake nodded and shifted back a bit, keeping his palms resting against my cheeks in a tender caress. His eyes were on mine once more, searching for only he knows what. "There's a reason."

"A reason?" I questioned.

Jake nodded, letting his hands drop. I sighed internally, wanting nothing more but for him to put them back on my face. It felt good in a way. I just never noticed it before.

"Think about it, Ness. We've been close ever since you were born. We're two in the same, a pair."

I nodded slowly trying to put everything together. Sadly, I kept coming up blank every time. This was getting aggravating. "I don't know Jake. I'm really confused right now."

Jake sighed, but nodded. "I understand. It's a bit confusing for me to, but once I tell you, you'll understand it just as much as I do. I guarantee it."

"Then just tell me. I'm all ears." I said.

Jake inhaled one large breath of air one last time. "You're my imprint, Renesmee."

I froze staring at him, scanning his face. That was what he wanted to tell me? Just that I was an imprint? What the hell was that anyways? "A what?"

"An imprint, like what Rachel is to Paul and Kim is to Jared."

I blushed madly making the connection almost immediately. Jacob wanted me like a lover.

I knew enough to realize that both Kim and Rachel were in a serious relationship with their wolf, but I never made the connection that Jake and I were just like them. Two peas in a pod. It all made sense now.

The only problem I had left was I didn't know what to think. Did I even like him like he liked me? We were super close, and we did like all the same things. I almost just cried in front of him because I thought he didn't want to be my friend anymore.

This was so strange, so awkward and new, but it felt right in a way. This so called imprint magic was meant to happen between Jake and me. It explained so much about past feelings I had about Jacob when he was late or when we missed each other when he was on patrol. It was because we were somehow spiritually connected to one another.

I was light headed, unsure how to respond. I had to say something, and fast, or he might misunderstand my actions and take them as something negative.

"Oh." I mumbled.

Shit. I just blew it.

Jake laughed awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I know it's a bit different from how we were before." He said. "But I want you to know, we don't have to be like them. We can still be friends, just as we are now."

I nodded, taking a soft breath of air to calm my senses. I was being ridiculous. This was Jacob for crying out loud, why couldn't I just be okay with this? I didn't fathom any real reason to why I was acting like the way I was.

Having him sit across from me and stare me for another response was making me jumpy. My palms were sweaty and started to fidget. I honestly didn't know where to go from here. I was stuck at a crossroad of friendship and love.

Jacob liked me. He wanted me to be his girlfriend, someone to hug and kiss with, someone to maybe one day get married to and live a long and happy life with a bunch of mini Jacob and Nessie babies.

"You're over thinking this, Ness." Jacob said, distracting me enough to forget all the thoughts running around in my mind for a brief second.

"I know. I'm trying to figure everything out. I'm making so many connections. Everything makes sense about us now, but it's all new to me still. I have about a billion questions I want to ask you. Me being an imprint and just finding out about it is so overwhelming." I said.

Jake nodded. "Well I would assume so. Go ahead, ask me anything."

I grinned softly, folding my arms comfortingly across my chest. "Okay, for starters, what exactly is an imprint?" I wanted to make sure my assumptions were right. It would have been awkward if I just sweated about being lovers for nothing.

Jake smiled softly, waiting a moment to figure out how to word what an imprint was . "Imprinting is when a wolf can sometimes become tied down to either a woman or man. Legends say that imprinting is to pass on the wolf gene or to create larger and stronger wolves. It is supposed to be rare, but half the pack has done it already. From the moment I saw you, I was forever changed. You were my reason for living. Someone I would die to protect. I'd do anything for you, be anything you want me to be. Like how we're best friends. That's basically what it is."

I listened intently, nodding softly as I let his words wash over me. "I see. So you imprinted on me when I was a baby?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like I was romantically attracted to you. I was more of a friend and a protector."

"But now you are romantically attracted to me?" I asked softly. My body was tense, awaiting his response. The sick feeling in my stomach had returned. I had to relax. Breath in through my nose and out through my mouth, it was a start to calm me down.

Jake was still for a moment as well, watching me as if I were putting him through some sort of torture. I felt bad, but I needed to know how he felt now. Imprinting may have changed him from the moment I was an infant, but it was certainly changing me now.

Jake smiled gently and lifted his hand to caress my face in his palm. I leaned into his touch, placing my hand upon his as he held my face. "Yeah. I am."

I swallowed back on air, my eyes closed. I wouldn't dare open my eyes without a sane answer for him. I did love Jacob, in more ways than one. If imprinting happened for a reason, I was that reason. It was me who had captured Jacob's world. He was attracted to me. Me!

I was older now; maybe this was the next step for us to take. I knew Jacob would always be there for me, even if our love wasn't meant to be, but I was sure it would. Fate had finally answered. We were soul mates for life.

I opened my eyes, not surprised to see Jacob staring at me. This must have been so nerve wrecking for him. No wonder he was so tense this morning, thinking I was going to run. I actually wanted to, but not for the same reasons. I wanted to run so I wouldn't embarrass myself. Maybe lock myself in my room for a few hours to collect all my thoughts and jump for joy that I was finally starting adulthood. A new world of love.

I smiled brightly at him, happy that there would hopefully be a future for us. The secret was out. "So what happens now?" I asked.

Jake grins softly. "Well I'd say it's about time we took our relationship to the next step if you're ready."

I giggled, something I rarely ever did. "Which would be?"

Jake's grin intensified as he reached for my hands. "I guess we're a couple now."

"I guess we are."

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks again everybody, and I'm sorry for the late update! Please review, comment, share.. all that fun stuff. You're awesome! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- My delay on updating may have you all forgetting, and I'm sorry for that. I had family matters that needed to come first; I hope you understand. This is the new chapter three. I had reread all my chapters and revised a little, so I strongly sugest you reread. I wont promise when my next update will be, but know I'm still here and the story will go on until the end. Thanks everyone! ~J

* * *

**HURTFUL TRUTH**

* * *

The minute Jake dropped me back off at home I crawled right into bed without greeting anyone from my family. I just wanted to be alone for the night and I knew everyone would understand why.

I had a long day with Jake. I needed the night to figure out where I was going from here, where I now stand in the world. I was in a committed relationship with my best friend.

It seemed like one small bit of information changed my life forever, and in some cases, it did.

I closed my eyes letting all the information I learned today wash over me. Most of my thoughts were jumbled, a twisted mess which would take a while to untangle, but not be impossible to figure out. I would sort through every aspect, break down every piece of information I had until I was completely satisfied.

The only real problem I had was I didn't know where to start. Why didn't Jacob tell me sooner? Did my parents know? My family? What about Kim and Rachel? Surely they did. Obviously the pack knew. Why tell me now?

I opened my eyes slowly, staring through the dark room towards the ceiling. All the thoughts I once had cycling through my mind now suddenly ceased to exist but one. What if Jake didn't actually like me? Like he was brainwashed by the imprint.

I felt numb.

Jake didn't even know he wasn't really attracted to me because the imprint had him believing I was his mate. Why hadn't this crossed my mind sooner? The imprint was probably trying to take over my mind too, that's why I felt so happy when Jake was always around.

I gripped onto my head. _Get out!_ I forced myself to try to forget.

I wasn't completely taken over by this psychotic magic like Jake was. I still had some control left, maybe just enough to try to break the connection from him.

It would be a lot harder now that I agreed to be his girlfriend. I wish I would have thought of this earlier, it would save me all the trouble of really hurting Jake.

A lump rose in my throat, and my eyes began to glisten. I wouldn't cry though, not over this. It wasn't even a real bond. He'd be better off in the long run with someone else. It's true. I had to think of Jacob's happiness. What more could I give him than the gift of being free of the chains. I would figure out how to do this.

It seemed like my worst fear was coming true. Jake was right, I was going to run, but for his own good. It hurt to know I've let the spell of this bond imprison me, make me think that Jake actually cared so that I created a real bond between us. That's what the hard part was. Letting go of the past we had. I loved Jacob already, and the best thing to do know was to set him free. It would be the right thing to do.

I closed my eyes to sleep, content with my decision. I knew it would be difficult, but I would die trying.

The next morning came faster than I thought it would. I lay there mute until the sound of my door creaking open startles me enough to glance over. I was expecting my mom, but of course it's Jacob. I internally sigh, watching as he tries to sneak in. He hasn't seemed to notice me watching him.

"What are you doing?" I ask a bit groggy from the early morning.

Jake whips his head in my direction with a large grin across his face. "Well I was coming to surprise you, like you did to me yesterday, but you seem to have caught me."

I grinned faintly, remembering the little joke I decided to play on him yesterday morning, but like me, the joke actually never happened the way it was planned because both of us were aware of our surroundings.

Slowly I moved myself up, taking my blanket with me so Jake wouldn't see me in my underwear. It was a good thing his trick backfired.

"I have another surprise." Jake said, inching his way closer to my bed.

I lifted my brow looking up at him as he reached over and placed a perfect white rose upon my nightstand. I groaned inwardly. Of course this is how my day would start.

"I saw it and thought of you." Jake said, taking a seat on the edge of my little bed.

I gave him a soft smile for the thought then proceeded to rub away the sleep from my face. How was I going to break the connection when already he's being all lovey-dovey with me. It just makes things a lot more difficult.

"Do you like it?" He asks softly.

I nod. "It's pretty." I don't mention to him that they're my favorite because it would only make matters worse.

Jake chuckles softly and leans in to take hold of my hands but I force them away before he can grasp onto them. I see he's in bit of a shock, so I quickly lie to cover myself. "I need to change. You sort of caught me off guard." I say, glancing down at the blanket shielding my body.

It wasn't a total lie, but he get's what I'm saying and slides off the bed. "Okay, I'll go wait in the living room."

I blush. He was probably imagining me naked or something now. Making another hard move for me. I had to stop screwing up and come up with a fast plan.

When I hear the door click closed I know it's safe to jump out of bed. Quickly I scurry over to the closet and skim my choices.

I decided on a fitted red lace top and a pair of skinny jeans. It was probably one of the only outfits I owned in my closet that wouldn't give him the wrong message.

Most of the clothes in my closet were bought by Aunt Alice and a bit risqué now that I was old enough to show off a little cleavage.

I sighed, looking at my form in the full length mirror beside my closet door. This would have to do for now, and if I needed more coverage, I could put on my sweatshirt.

Before I made my way out of my room, I couldn't help but catch a glance at the rose still perched upon my nightstand.

I could feel myself getting emotional again, so I quickly slipped out to go meet Jacob in the living room before I lost it. I couldn't stop the feeling of want course through my body. I knew it was wrong, the imprint tricking me into thinking Jake was my mate, but it was so strong and growing every time I saw something or heard something that reminded me of him.

I just had to force myself to put all feelings aside.

By the time I made my way to the den I was surprised to find only Jake on the couch. I must have been so preoccupied that I didn't realize my parents left the house. Not that it even mattered; I was old enough to take care of myself now anyways.

"There you are." Jake grinned, patting the seat beside him on the couch.

"Here I am." I replied, ignoring his invitation to sit. Instead I took off towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of orange juice.

Halfway through pouring the tangy citrus I glanced over to the entryway of the kitchen feeling a pair of eyes on me. Like I had suspected, Jacob was leaning against the doorframe with his eyes glued onto me.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." I said, humor in my tone.

Jake chuckled. "Maybe I will. You're so beautiful."

There it was, strike three. I had to admit I walked right into that one. I turned back to my drink so he wouldn't see my face. I wanted to scream. Why was this so difficult?

Just then I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and I stiffened. What could I do now I was trapped?

I was too busy trying to think of an escape plan when I forgot I was still pouring the orange juice. It only took a second before the counter was coated with juice along with my hand in the process.

"Ugh." I groaned, placing the carton down on the sticky countertop.

"I'll grab the napkins." Jake said, pulling away from me to grab the roll of paper towels.

Finally I was free of his grasp. "I got it." I said reaching for the roll. "It's my mess."

Jake shook his head and maneuvered back to the counter to clean up my spill.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly, reaching for the carton to be wiped cleaned and put away. The kitchen got silent after that.

I didn't have to wait long though before Jake started talking. "This is awkward for you, isn't it?" He asked.

I glanced up to find him watching me. "A little." I admitted, sliding myself into a kitchen chair. "Still trying to figure things out I guess."

"I know what you mean. It's new to me too." He said.

I nodded softly, taking his words into consideration. "How so?" I ask, hoping to maybe find an answer from his response.

"I keep thinking of all the new things that will be coming our way." He says.

I nod softly. "Such as?" I ask, but as soon as I say it I want to take it back. I know what the next step consists of.

"Well for one, I get to kiss you."

I nod; it's the only thing I can do without leading him on any further. I'm troubled for words, but I seem to be saved when a wolf howl fills the room.

"I'll be back." Jake says, already on his way to the door.

"Careful." I tell him.

Then he's off, bounding on all fours to the woods. I sigh in relief, backing my way into the house. I close the door then crash on the couch. How the hell was I going to do this?

My mind began to wander off until I was thinking about his lips and what it would be like to kiss them; so perfectly curved and soft. I groaned.

I think about just letting Jake be with me, but I know I'm being unfair to him. I know now that I'm not under the power of the imprint. I can control most of my actions. It's Jake who's making it hard for me to let go. I don't want to lose the friendship we have, but what's the point if we don't have a real one anyways?

I close my eyes, trying to just forget everything for a moment and just relax. Within seconds I'm fast asleep.

When I rise again it's almost dark out. I sit up and yawn. How long had I been out? I glance over at the digital clock under the television set. I slept for nine more hours. How was that even possible? My guess was that I overworked myself.

I shook it off and got up, about to head into the kitchen when Jake came around the corner. "Hey sleepy head." He greeted me.

I froze, having not expected him to come around the corner. "Hey." I mumbled, passing him to go into the kitchen to grab some food.

Jake caught my arm before I could get to far then pulled me around to face him. "What's wrong, Ness? You can tell me." He said. "And don't lie, I know something's up. You've been acting strange all day."

I started to get defensive, but I knew he was right. I sighed then tugged him on into the kitchen. "Please keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you." I said.

It was pointless to keep this a secret from him any longer.

* * *

**A/N- **Until my next update… Stay tuned! Review what you think, comment, all the above. Thanks you my readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Ready for another chapter? Well here it is! Before you zone into a world of reading, I have a question to ask. I know the story isn't super popular, but I was wondering if you guys like the idea of me creating an Instagram where you can view visuals? It's up to you, my readers. If I get enough people wanting to have it done, I'll create one. Thanks for the support! ~J

* * *

**LUCKY ONE**

* * *

I lay on my bed too exhausted to get up and open the window from across the room. The air is hot, unbearably hot to a point where little beads of sweat are collecting at the roots of my hair; the same feeling I get when I'm resting on Jake for a long period of time.

I frown, smuggling my face into my pillow. It was truly impossible to stop thinking about him. Everywhere I went he was there, everything I saw somehow reminded me of him. Out of all the questions I had asked myself, I had only one answer, an answer that would make every other question harder to act upon. I loved him.

It was that simple, there was no doubt about why it was so hard to lead him off. A huge part of me wanted him to be happy and free but the other part had me reeling him in all for myself. I was selfish.

The look on his face tonight when I told him I thought he might be brainwashed was one I wish to never see again, but of course my brain had other ideas. I was miserable, unsure how to handle anything complicated in my life. Just once I wish I had the knowledge to handle my own problems.

I needed to seek help; I wouldn't let Jake feel awful anymore. I thought I could handle this myself, but I was too out of control. My thoughts were all jumbled, I was upset, lonely, and sweaty.

I roll off my bed, unable to take the heat any longer, and whip the window open in frustration. For a moment I'm staring out into the dark murky forest, then I'm full out sobbing. I can't help myself, I've been through so much and I still don't have any answers besides the fact I'm trying to fall out of love with somebody.

I don't know what to do anymore, lost in my own world. I needed my mother.

I maneuvered myself back over to my bed where my cell was resting on my nightstand and grabbed it. I hit button one for my speed dial, waiting for my mom to pick up.

I was fidgeting again, waiting to hear her voice over the line to calm me down. It didn't take too long, after the first ring she was there.

"Ness?" She asked, awareness in her tone.

"Mom?" I responded back, followed by an overflow of more sobbing and tears.

"I'm on my way home." The line was cut before I could answer. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes with my arm. She was on her way, things would get better.

I moved out of my room and went to go wait on the couch in the living room for her. The tears were slowing down and I was starting to feel a bit better. Five minutes later the door opened and my mom was sitting beside me with open arms. I crawled into them and started to sob again.

I wondered how ridiculous we must have looked. We were more like sisters than mother and daughter, but I didn't care. I needed her comfort and nobody else's.

I was glad my father didn't decide to tag along. He must have tried, but I had a gut feeling my mom knew it was no talk for a dad. He'd understand.

"Mom, I love him." I mumbled into her collarbone, letting reality hit me in the chest yet again.

She nodded softly, rubbing my back comfortingly as I cried. "I know you do, nobody said love was easy. Come on, tell me everything."

I nodded, pulling back slightly so I could wipe my eyes. When I felt that I was finally content, I began to tell her all my theories and why it was so hard for me to do what I was doing. I told her how Jacob made me feel good and how I didn't want to let the feeling go. She was silent and understanding, occasionally nodding as she listened to all my problems.

When I was finished, she took an unnecessary breath of air. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me. "Nessie, I'm not picking sides, but Jacob had told you the truth. It's a real feeling. Jacob loves you too. I know it's hard to believe, but honestly, it's the truth."

"How would you know? You and dad found real love. Imprinting is unrealistic, he's forced to want me. Imprinting isn't real." I said, determined that I was right.

"Neither are vampires and werewolves. To most of the human world, we're nonexistent. We believe in them because we know the truth. We as vampires also have magical abilities, you believe in them because you know the truth; you even have one of your own. So why wouldn't Jacob's feelings be real?" She said.

I paused, unsure how to respond. She was right, why wouldn't Jacob's feelings be real? I was ashamed at myself that I didn't think of it myself, but I had come to terms that what I needed was a fresh thought, and here it was. My mom had helped me more than I could ask for. I didn't feel guilty anymore about wanting Jacob all to myself, but I did need to go fix our relationship. Jacob and I were meant to be together, we did have a future. I had to fix things.

"You're right mom. I have to go find him. I have to make things right. I wish I hadn't started anything between us. I still do have a bit of doubt left." I admitted.

"Its because you're new to the world of love, don't worry, the answers will come more clearly if you just go with the flow. I'm glad I could help. Jake's at the main house if you wanted to talk to him tonight, but you might want to hurry. It's almost midnight." She said, getting up to head home. Before she left, I gave her a tight hug. I loved my mom, and I was grateful she was in my life to help me when things got hectic. I knew I would owe her big time for this.

"Oh, and just because you realized what was right for you tonight, doesn't mean you have to jump on into it. Start off slow, you'll eventually get what you want. I love you." She said before taking off into the woods.

"Don't worry, I will." I called after her, quickly fixing myself up before heading to the main house.

Once I was out, I whipped past the wet glistening pines of the night, muddying up my shoes from the previous rain. I was sure I had only a few minutes to get to the main house without it down pouring on me.

I could hear soft laughter and talking coming from inside the main house as I neared, but my focus was all on Jacob. His soft gentle breathing, had me thinking he was at least calm and relaxed. I didn't know what I'd do if I saw he was yelling, or even worse, crying.

I had never seen Jake cry until earlier. It was only a tear, but it still made me ache with pain when I saw it. He tried to cover it up, but I knew how much I had hurt him with my words. He made me want to sob along with him, but I held it in.

Hopefully I would make things better by fixing our relationship. My mother was right, Jake and I were good for each other.

What I wanted most was for Jake would take me back. We didn't have to be in a relationship just yet, we could stay friends, but I wanted so much more. I craved every part of him. He told me he was attracted to me and that's the only thing I wanted to hold onto. All I ever thought about was how much I wanted Jake, even when my mind was clouded with doubt. Oh how the tables have turned so fast.

I wished that I hadn't started anything with Jacob earlier. I was over thinking everything, making it hard to live my life. I was making it hard for Jake to live his life. He loved me for crying out loud and I denied it. I denied love, which was very unlike me. I didn't even consider how Jake felt about me. I accused him of being under some spell, and that none of his feelings mattered. How selfish was that?

I would try hard to fix what I did. But if he didn't want to deal with me anymore, I would have to accept it.

I had to prepare myself for the worse. I had to remember that no matter what, everything that happened was my fault. I was the monster, and everything Jake was going to tell me, I deserved. I would be ready for anything to happen, even if it meant hurting myself again in the process.

I was working myself up to expect the unexpected that I didn't even notice that Jake was sitting on the top step of the stairs, watching me argue with myself. I blushed furiously, quickly looking down.

For a moment we kept our distance in complete silence. When I looked up again he was staring off into the woods, away from me. I frowned, my eyes glistening over in tears. _Don't cry. You can do it later. _I had kept telling myself, but it was no use. The tears were already racing down my cheeks.

"Jacob." I choked back his name, my arms folding around myself in a supportive hug.

As soon as his name was said, he was looking at me again, his own eyes wincing as if he was ready to cry. He stood up and took a large breath, holding back his pain. As he started to come down the steps to me, I closed the distance, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso.

He held me close, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me in a protective shell. I was easily relaxed, feeling wanted. My sobbing turned to sniffles as we held onto one another in silence.

"Jacob, I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I'm sorry." I whispered softly into his ear, when I knew I could trust my voice.

He didn't say anything to me in response, so I just continued to whisper what was on my mind. No more trying to figure things out like a maniac, Jacob was going to know how I felt.

"I understand now. You really do love me, you do. Just because we can't see love, don't mean that it isn't real, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. And I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. And I'm sorry I'm the worst." I said, but was cut off before I could finish.

"Ness, stop. You're not the worst anything. You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for. I knew you were a little nervous at first, but I didn't know you were having doubts."

I nodded softly, my arms still wrapped tight around his torso. "I know, I should have told you, but I was freaking out. I had no idea what I was doing. I'd blame it on the whole first experience in a relationship thing, but I know it was really me being so selfish. I'm so sorry Jacob, and if you still want me, I'd love it if you took me back."

Jake smiled faintly, resting his chin upon my head. "I will always want you, even if there wasn't such thing as an imprint. You're perfect to me, and I would love nothing more than to be with you."

"Really?" I asked, glancing up at him with a soft smile.

Jake looked down at me, his eyes filled with nothing but acceptance. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "No." I said.

Jake grinned, then laughed as a huge raindrop hit me in the forehead. I blushed with embarrassment, but laughed with him as the rain started to fall.

Both of us went into hysterics as it began to downpour. Lightning struck along with a loud clap of thunder, lighting up the night sky with an electric blue. I was glad and grateful that Jacob had taken me back so easily. I was one of the lucky ones.

I felt like I owed him everything in the world for what I've done, but for now we would start slow. I would communicate with him rather than sort things out by myself. Maybe eventually I would grow up. I couldn't act like a child forever.

"Alright, let's get inside, we're soaked." Jake said, tugging on my hand to head up into the house, but I gently tugged back on his arm so we wouldn't head in right away.

He turned back, a bit confused until I closed in on him, holding his head close to mine as I pressed my lips firmly against his in a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N- **And? Let me know what your thoughts are! Also let me know what you think about me creating an Instagram. On a side note, I might not be able to upload for another few weeks, I wont have access to internet, but don't worry, the story will go on!


End file.
